Blue Thief
by ayushina
Summary: malam Hyuuga Hinata berubah drastis setelah tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pencuri bermata biru.  OneShot. review please...


hy...

saya buat oneshot lagi nih!

tapi maaf! ceritanya pasaran dan membosankan. dan saya nggak terima flame. maaf ya...

hope you like it!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : NaruHina!

WARNING :cerita pasaran, membosankan, OOC, TYPOS, No flame dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya!

.

# # Blue Thief ##

by : Ayushina

.

.

Malam itu suasana benar-benar tenang di kerajaan Konoha. Bulan purnama bersinar penuh di puncak langit. Menerangi bumi dengan sinarnya yang lembut dan menentramkan. Semburat warna pelangi terlihat melingkari Sang Dewi Malam seakan menghiasingnya dengan gaun mewah tujuh warna.

Di suatu tempat di kediaman bangsawan Hyuuga. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terurai tampak berjalan pelan menyebrangi jembatan kecil di taman. Kimono panjang berwarna putih violet yang di kenakannya bergerak dengan anggun seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Sosok itu berhenti di ujung jembatan. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melkihat Sang Rembulan. Mata violet pucatnya terlihat takjub saat menangkap likisan alami Sang Dewi. Membuat senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya yang merona merah.

Hyuuga Hinata, Sang pewaris klan Hyuuga itu kini memejamkan matanya, menikmati sinar rembulan yang hangat menggelitik wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah di tanah lapang berumput hijau tepat di tengah taman. Lengannya yang terlihat rapuh bergerak dengan gemulai ke atas dan kesamping. Diikuti dengan langkah kakinya yang bergerak seirama dengan musik dalam angannya. Berputar dan menggerakkan kedua lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah seakan tengah terbang. Matanya yang masih terpejam dan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya terlihat damai. Setiap gerakannya seakan menyatu dengan alam sekitar. Seolah memang di sanalah tempatnya, dan bukannya di dalam sebuah kamar yang hangat dan terang benderang. Sang Pewaris terus saja menari, melupakan segala masalah duniawi yang menghantui pikirannya. Beberapa ekor kunang-kunang terlihat ikut menari di sekelilingnya. Membuat sosok itu semakin berkilau.

Namun kegiatan menari Hinata langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara berisik dari semak di bawah dinding pagar kediaman Hyuuga.

Krosak krosak… bruk…

"Aduduh!"

Hinata yang mendengar suara berisik itu langsung berhenti menari. Ia menoleh kea rah datangnya suara dan menatap sudut itu lekat-lekat. Sebelum dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Teme!" teriak sebuah suara nyaring.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya, Dobe!"suara yang lain menimpali.

Hinata merasa khawatir dan melangkah mundur.

'Apa mereka… pencuri?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Namun sebelum Hinata bisa berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sesosok berjubah hitam keluar dari semak-semak sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertutup tudung jubah. Sosok itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata hingga akhirnya sosok itu mendongak saat melihat ujung kimono di kaki Hinata.

Dan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang lebih indah dari langit menatapnya. Dari balik topeng setengah wajah berwarna hitam yang juga menghiasi wajah di balik jubah hitam itu.

Dua sosok itu diam membeku. Hanya saling pandang tanpa ada satu katapun yang terdengar. Semilir angin malam yang bertiup membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata dan jubah hitam Sang sosok tak dikenal.

"Semua! Periksa ke arah sana!"

"Sebagian, berpencar!"

Suara-suara teriakan terdengar sebelum kemudian beberapa orang prajurit terlihat berlari ke arah Hinata. Sosok hitam itu dengan cepat melangkah mundur di belakang semak-semak yang gelap.

"Maaf mengganggu Hyuuga-sama, apa anda melihat seseorang lewat jalan ini?" Tanya seorang prajurit sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Hinata menatap prajurit itu lalau berpaling menatap semak-semak tempat sosok hitam sebelumnya menghilang.

"M-Maaf! Aku tak melihat siapapun." Kata Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Begitu! Maaf mengganggu, kami mohon diri, Hyuuga-sama" kata prajurit itu menunduk lagi dan kembali berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Ternyata anda baik hati, Hyuuga-chan!" kata sebuah suara membuat Hinata tersentak. Sosok hitam bermata biru itu keluar dari kegelapan dan berjalan mendekat.

"A-apa kau seorang pencuri?" Tanya Hinata sambil melangkah mundur. Sosok itu terlihat membuka mulut sebelum suara lain memotongnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Gara-gara kau kita ketahuan, Dobe!" kata sosok lain berjubah hitam muncul.

"Itu bukan salahku, Teme!" teriak sosok bermata biru.

Hinata hanya diam menatap dua sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah bertengkar.

"A-ano… Tuan Pencuri! Kurasa sebaiknya kalian mengembalikan barang apapun itu yang kalian curi. Mencuri itu bukan perbuatan baik!" kata Hinata polos.

Dua sosok berjubah itu hanya saling pandang sebelum kemudian tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang nyaring seperti genta lonceng itu membuat Hinata tanpa sadar ikutan tersenyum.

"Ha-ha-ha… maaf atas kelancangan kami, Hyuuga-chan. Perkenalkan, namaku Dobe! Dan dibelakangku ini Teme!"kata sosok bermata biru itu sambil menunjuk sosok dibelakangnya.

Hinata hanya diam sambil merenung. 'Siapa sih orang tua di dunia ini yang tega memberi nama anak mereka 'idiot' dan 'brengsek' ?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Soal mencuri, sepertinya aku baru saja memutuskan barang apa yang ingin aku curi." Kata Dobe sambil tersenyum lebar. Sosok di belakangnya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Dan bolehkah aku tahu nama anda, Hyuuga-chan?" Tanya Dobe pada Hinata yang masih mematung sambil menunduk hormat.

"Ah… Ma-maaf! Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata Hinata sambil sedikit menekuk lututnya. Si Dobe tertawa lagi.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Hinata-chan. Tapi maaf, kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!" kata Dobe sebelum keduanya menghilang.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

# # #

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa pertemuannya dengan pencuri bermata biru. Kali ini Hinata hanya memandang langit dari jendela di kamar tidunya. Malam ini langit terlihat agak suram dengan beberapa gumpal awan hitam yang menutupi sinar rembulan. Namun gara-gara hal itu, bintang-bintang jadi terlihat lebih berkilau di sela-sela awan. Hinata selalu senang memandang langit. Walaupun ia hanya bisa melakukannya saat malam datang. Tapi ia sudah cukup puas dengan hal itu.

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata, menikmati bau musim semi yang di bawa angin saat berhembus memasuki jendela kamarnya.

"Hy… Hinata-chan!" teriak sebuah suara yang entah mengapa terdengar familiar.

Hinata tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. Mendapati sosok berjubah hitam tengah berdiri terbalik di atap jendela kamarnya. Wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal otomatis langsung membuat Hinata melangkah mundur dengan muka merona.

"D-Dobe-san!" teriak Hinata pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Merasa sedikit lega menyadari sosok yang di kenalnya.

"K-Kau membuatku kaget!" kata Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ha-ha-ha… maaf! Habis kau terlihat tenang sekali. Apa kau tak takut ada pencuri yang masuk karena malam-malam begini kau masih membuka jendela?" Tanya Dobe sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak menyadari pertanyaannya yang tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Ma-maaf! Tapi aku sedang ingin memandang langit!" kata Hinata jujur.

"Memandang langit?" Tanya Doba sambil melompat masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau ada orang yang datang kau bisa di tangkap!" kata Hinata panik sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatap sekeliling dengan santai.

"Ini sih namanya bukan memandang langit, tapi mengintip langit." Kata Dobe sambil mendongak menatap langit dari jendela Hinata.

"I-itu sudah cukup untukku!" jawab Hinata sambil menatap pintu. Takut jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang masuk.

Sosok bertopeng hitam itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah… aku tahu tempat yang bagus!" kata Dobe. Tanpa bertanya dia langsung menarik Hinata ke pelukannya, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan melompat keluar jendela.

"Kya… Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hinata histeris saat sosok berjubah hitam itu membawanya terbang melompati atap.

"Ssst… kau bisa membangunkan semua orang, Hinata-chan!" kata Dobe sambil menunduk menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam sambil memeluk sosok itu erat-erat. Tak ingin terjatuh.

Setelah selama beberapa saat merasa tubuhnya terayun di udara, Hinata membuka mata saat sosok berjubah hitam itu menurunkannya.

"D-dimana kita? Kya…?" Tanya dan teriak Hinata saat menyadari ia berada di atas atap tertinggi kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hati-hati, Hinata-chan!" kata Dobe sambil memegangi Hinata yang kembali mencengkeram jubahnya erat.

"Ki-kita bisa terjatuh!" kata Hinata ngeri saat melihat tanah yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh!" kata Dobe. Hinata masih saja memejamkan matanya takut.

"Percayalah padaku!" kata Dobe membuat Hinata mendongak. Menatap sepasang mata sapphire yang balas menatapnya lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa ia percaya pada perkataan pencuri di depannya. Hinata mengangguk, membuat sosok itu tersenyum lebar.

"Lagipula, Hinata-chan. Jangan menunduk ke bawah, mendongaklah ke atas!" perintah Dobe.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari tanah di bawahnya dan mendongak. Mendapati langit luas menatapnya balik. Langit luas yang terlihat hingga ujung cakrawala. Tanpa ada batas apapun yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"i-indah sekali!" kata hinata takjub.

"Apa kubilang!" kata dobe dengan bangga. Dibantunya Hinata duduk di puncak atap sambil terus memeganginya.

Keduanya hanya diam sambil memandang langit berawan yang tanpa batas. Menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Ano… Dobe-san. Apa kau habis mencuri lagi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku masih berusaha." Kata dobe sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak takut tertangkap?" Tanya Hinata memperhatikan sosok itu dalam-dalam. Menyadari warna kulit tan di wajah yang hanya separuh tertutup topeng. Ada garis tipis di pipi pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Justru itu mengasyikkan!" jawab dobe sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Hinata tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi pemuda di hadapannya. Merasakan kulitnya yang lembut di jari Hinata.

Sosok itu terdiam, memandang mata violet Hinata lekat-lekat. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang memegang pipinya. Hinata membeku. Menyadari dirinya terperangkap sepasang mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Membuatnya terhanyut dan tak dapat berpaling. Tanpa disadari, wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

5 cm…

3cm…

1cm…

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang, Dobe!" kata sebuah suara yang sukses menghentikan mereka dengan bibir hanya berjarak satu senti.

"KAU MENGGANGGU, TEME!" teriak Dobe sambil menoleh dan menatap tajam sosok berjubah hitam di belakang mereka.

"T-teme-san! Kau juga ada di sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah merona merah. Menyadari dirinya hampir saja berciuman.

"Hn" jawab sosok bermata hitam itu santai.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Teme!" teriak Dobe sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Kau ingin kita ketahuan?" Tanya Teme sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Huh…" kata Dobe sambil memajukan bibirnya. Entah kenapa terlihat imut dan membuat Hinata yang ada di hadapannya refleks menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Ne… Hinata-chan. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Dobe sambil berusaha membuka tangan Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata dari dekat. Yang sukses membuat Hinata pingsan karena malu.

"hinata-chan!" teriakan panik sang Dobe adalah hal terakhir yang di dengar hinata.

Esok harinya saat bangun, Hinata menyadari ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam yang sangat aneh. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin ia nongkrong di atas atap dengan seorang pencuri. Di tambah hampir berciuman pula. Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Dan Hinata dengan lega memutuskan mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Sebelum kemudian ia menemukan secarik kertas disamping ranjangnya.

'Mimpi Indah, Hinata-chan ^o^V'

Yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata kembali merona merah.

# # #

Malam ini Hinata menatap murung keluar jendela. Memandang hujan yang sejak sore mengguyur seluruh wilayah Konoha. Suara kilat yang beberapa kali terdengar membuat Hinata berjengit kaget. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar. Membuat angin yang dingin memasuki kamarnya diikuti bau uap air yang segar.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sambil merapatkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Hinata duduk di kursi di depan jendela. Entah mengapa ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok pencuri bermata biru yang beberapa hari ini selalu berada di pikirannya. Senyum lebar yang sering menghiasi wajah bertopeng itu selalu bisa membuat hati Hinata hangat. Senyum seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang sering kau jumpai jika kau adalah seorang pewaris dari sebuah klan terpandang. Yang ada hanya senyum tipis tanpa makna yang selalu di berikan setiap orang yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Namun, senyum pencuri itu benar-benar berbeda. Senyum polos yang hanya pernah ia lihat di wajah seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Hinata tertawa kecil membayangkan sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan anak berumur 5 tahun.

Dentang lonceng di menara jam membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Sang Pewaris Hyuuga itu memandang jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dengan raut wajah kecewa, hinata bengkit dari duduknya untuk menutup jendela dan bergegas tidur. Namun tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan hitam masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Boleh aku berteduh sebentar di kamarmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dobe-san!" kata Hinata tanpa sadar sambil ikut tersenyum senang. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dengan gembira. Menyadari jubah hitam yang di pakainya basah kuyup.

"Ah… maaf membuat lantaimu basah." Kata Dobe sambil memandang lantai yang tergenang air dari jubahnya.

Buru-buru Hinata mengambil sebuah handuk tebal dari lemarinya. Dengan segera mengusapkannya ke sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Berusaha mengeringkan jubah yang kini basah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau basah kuyup! Bagaimana kalau kau demam?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Membuat sosok di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan mati hanya karena demam." Kata sang pencuri sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Aku rindu padamu" bisiknya pelan.

Wajah sang hyuuga langsung merah padam.

Keduanya hanya diam. Hinata masih berusaha mengeringkan jubah dipakai sang Pencuri sementara mata biru dari balik topeng itu terus menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Dobe pelan.

"Uh… a-aku tak bisa tidur." Jawab Hinata berusaha menghindari tatapan mata biru yang seakan bias menelannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya sosok bertopeng itu tak percaya.

Hinata hanya merunduk menyeembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sosok yang mengaku bernama dobe itu membelai wajah Hinata dan mengangkat wajah bermata violet itu agar menatapnya. Menikmati hangatnya wajah Hinata di jarinya yang dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Hinata-chan!" kata Dobe sambil mengambil handuk yang di pegang Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju ranjang. Menyadari mata violet pucat itu memerah karena kurang tidur.

"Aku belum ingin tidur" kata Hinata saat Dobe membaringkan dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Tenang saja! aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur." Kata Dobe sambil menarik kursi di depan jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan dingin sang Pencuri. Berusaha membuatnya hangat.

"Aku janji!" jawab sang pencuri sambil tersenyum.

Walaupun Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertidur. Ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan sang pencuri misterius bermata biru, namun kelopak matanya menolak untuk terbuka terutama karena tangan dingin yang lembut terus membelai pipinya. Dan Hinatapun tertidur dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

# # #

Entah sejak kapan kini hampir setiap malam sang pencuri bermata biru itu datang menemui Hinata. Untuk menatap langit di atas atap atau hanya sekedar berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hinata. Sang pencuri itu hanya akan pergi jika temannya yang bernama Teme menyeretnya pulang.

Hinata dengan senang hati menjalani rutinitas malamnya bersama sang pencuri. Senang rasanya bisa jadi diri sendiri tanpa harus memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada orang lain.

Saat itu Hinata dan Dobe tengah memandang langit diatas atap seperti biasa. Sembari memakan kue kacang yang sengaja di buat sendiri oleh Hinata.

"Gomen ne, Dobe-kun! Sepertinya besok kita tidak akan bisa bertemu." Kata Hinata terdengar sedih.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Dobe sambil menatap Hinata.

"Besok aku harus datang di acara pesta dansa yang di adakan pangeran di istana. Tou-sama bilang bahwa semua gadis di kerajaan Konoha diwajibkan untuk datang." Jelas Hinata sambil menatap langit.

Sosok pencuri bermata biru itu terdiam selama sesaat.

"Oh… itu! Kudengar Raja dan Ratu ingin pangeran memilih pendampingnya di acara itu." Kata Dobe sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu soal itu." Jawab Hinata polos. Sang pencuri menatap wajah Hinata selama beberapa saat.

"Ah… gawat! Bagaimana kalau pangeran jatuh cinta padamu?" kata sosok itu terlihat merengut dari balik topengnya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin!" kata Hinata malu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau gadis paling baik, paling lembut, dan paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu?" Tanya sosok itu terdengar kesal.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Hinata di sela tawanya.

Sosok bermata biru itu menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Membelai rambut Hinata lembut yang dengan sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan menbatap mata biru di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kau adalah milikku. Dan tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun merebutmu dari sisiku" kata sosok itu serius.

Dan sekali lagi. Hinata terperangkap mata biru yang seolah lebih dalam dari lautan. Keduanya hanya saling pandang dalam diam. Hanya desau angin yang mengisi kesunyian. Sebelum kemudian perlahan kedua wajah itu saling mendekat. Hinata memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Berusaha menikmati saat itu.

Mereka berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian sosok berjubah hitam itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk mengambil nafas.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil mencuri hatimu." Kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat wajah Hinata merona merah dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Keduanya saling pandang. Tersenyum dan kembali mendongak menatap langit dengan tangan saling berpegangan.

# # #

Dengan enggan Hinata memasuki aula istana yang kini mulai penuh oleh para bangsawan dan gadis yang berdandan habis-habisan untuk menarik perhatian pangeran. Bersama sang Ayahanda –Hiashi, Sepupu –Neji, dan adik –Hanabi, Hinata berjalan sambil menyapa beberapa kenalan dan bangsawan yang lain.

Malam ini Hinata mengenakan gaun berbahan sutra lembut panjang hingga tungkai berwarna putih violet. Dengan kerah model kimono dan lengan panjang berimpel lembut. Beberapa pita berwarna putih menghiasi pinggang Hinata, membuatnya terlihat langsing. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terurai dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih. Penampilannya terlihat anggun dan elegan. Sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain yang kebanyakan mengenakan gaun terbuka dengan warna menyolok.

Dengan sedikit senyum sopan, Hinata memberi salam kepada siapa saja yang yang manyapa keluarga utama klan hyuuga tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya terdengar suara musik yang mengalun lembut pertanda pesta dansa telah di mulai. Hinata berusaha sebaik mungkin bersembunyi di belakang bayangan sang Ayah dan Kakak agar tidak ada pemuda bangsawan yang mengajaknya berdansa. Entah seperti tahu pikiran Hinata, Hiashi dan Neji pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan alasan ingin bertemu seorang teman.

Dan kini Hinata berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah lautan bangsawan yang menatapnya laksana elang mengincar kelinci.

Hampir semua pemuda bangsawan yang hadir di pesta itu mengajak Hinata berdansa. Yang tentu saja di tolak Hinata dengan sopan. Bahkan salah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terkenal sebagai pewaris klan Uchiha, incaran kedua semua gadis setelah pangeran, ikut mengajaknya berdansa. Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum saat menolak semua pemuda yang datang padanya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Padahal ia datang dengan dandanan sesederhana mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencolok di antara para gadis. Tapi sepertinya hal itulah yang justru membuatnya mencolok di antara para gadis yang lain. Hinata menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tahu? Menghela nafas itu bisa mengurangi umurmu?" sebuah suara berbisik di belakang Hinata membuatnya menoleh. Mendapati sepasang mata sapphire menatapnya dari balik topeng dan jubah yang di kenakannya. Senyum Hinata langsung merekah.

"Dobe-kun!" panggil Hinata senang.

"Kau juga datang? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Bagaimana kalau mereka menangkapmu?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Aku datang untuk menjaga gadisku." Kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dengan wajah merona Hinata menatap sosok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa beban di hatinya langsung hilang saat bersama dengan sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Tak seperti biasanya, Sang Pencuri mengenakan jubah mewah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bangsawan. Topeng yang ia kenakan juga berhias batu biru mewah.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Dobe sambil sedikit menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan sang pencuri. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju tengah lantai dansa.

Hinata meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu sosok berjubah hitam itu. Sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan sang Dobe. Hinata juga merasakan sentuhan lembut di pinggangnya saat mereka mulai berdansa seirama dengan alunan musik. Kaki mereka berdua bergerak selaras maju, mundur, dan berputar. Mereka berdua terlihat kontras dengan jubah hitam dan gaun putih violet yang di kenakan Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa berdansa?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kau pikir aku ini siapa?" kata sosok itu menggoda. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan.

Mereka berdua terus berdansa sambil tersenyum. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan yang di arahkan semua orang yang hadir di pesta tersebut. Semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok berjubah hitam yang berhasil mengajak Sang pewaris Hyuuga berdansa.

Momen itu terhenti saat beberapa prajurit istana berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ups… sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata sosok berjubah itu sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Kau sudah harus pergi?" Tanya Hinata. Nada kecewa terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Sosok itu tertawa pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali! Sebagai gantinya kuberikan sebuah hadiah." Kata sosok itu sambil memasangkan sesuatu di leher Hinata.

"Seperti yang kuduga, benda itu cocok sekali denganmu." Kata Dobe sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata menunduk dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kristal biru tergantung manis di lehernya.

"Tapi… dobe-kun! Ini…" kata Hinata sambil mendongak dan mendapati sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia memandang sekeliling namun tak mendapati sosok itu dimanapun. Dengan lesu Hinata keluar dari lantai dansa dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi kosong di ujung ruangan. Tak lama kemudian Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi bergabung dengan Hinata. Berusaha bertanya siapa sosok berjubah hitam yang berdansa dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aula pesta itu langsung berubah ramai.

"Kya… pangeran…!" teriak para gadis saat sesosok pemuda berbaju putih memasuki ruangan. Sosok itu berjalan menuju singgasana Raja dan Ratu yang berada di balkon atas aula pesta. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada sosok itu kecuali Hinata yang hanya menunduk menatap liontin kristal biru yang ada di lehernya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli saat mendengar beberapa gadis mengajak Sang pangeran untuk berdansa.

"Bolehkah aku berdansa denganmu?" sebuah suara bertanya di depan hinata dengan tangan terulur.

Hinata hanya mendongak sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia hanya sekilas melihat rambut pirang berantakan sosok berbaju putih di hadapannya.

"Maaf…" Hinata sudah akan menolak sebelum kemudian sang Ayah berbisik di belakangnya.

"Hinata, kau tak boleh menolak ajakan pangeran!" bisik Hiashi di telinga Hinata.

'Pangeran?' batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

Hinata segera berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan sang Pangeran sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Jawab Hinata sopan.

Kedua sosok berbaju putih itu melangkah menuju lantai dansa yang tiba tiba saja langsung sunyi. Mereka berdua berdansa dengan anggun di bawah sorotan lampu pesta. Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum saat ia berdansa dengan setengah hati.

"Sepertinya kau tak suka berdansa denganku, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Sang Pangeran sopan. Hinata hanya diam menatap baju mewah pangeran tanpa mendongakkan kepala. Mereka berdua masih terus berdansa.

"Atau kau menunggu pencuri berjubah hitam itu kembali?" Tanya Sang pangeran membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Ap-apa maksud anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanya Hinata balik. Berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

'Apa ia tertangkap? Apa ia terluka? Apa ia baik-baik saja?' batin Hinata dengan cemas.

"Akan kupastikan pencuri itu tak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu, Hyuuga-san." Kata Sang Pangeran lagi membuat kekhawatiran Hinata memuncak. ia berhenti berdansa dan mendongak menatap tajam sang Pangeran.

"Aku tak peduli anda seorang pangeran atau apa, jika anda berani melukainya sedikit saja. Aku akan…" kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat mendapati sepasang mata biru yang paling di sukainya menatap balik. Berusaha menahan tawa geli dari bibirnya.

Hinata hanya mendongak mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat. Menatap sosok berambut pirang cerah berantakan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang berkulit tan kecoklatan. Dan sepasang mata biru yang amat sangat di kenali Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Pertama karena terpesona oleh ketampanan sosok pangeran di hadapannya. Dan kedua karena ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar manis saat wajahmu seperti itu Hinata-chan." Kata Sang Pangeran sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata langsung tersadar.

"D-dobe-kun?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Jujur saja Hinata-chan, kau benar-benar percaya kalau namaku benar-benar 'idiot'?" Tanya Sang Pangeran denga senyum menggoda.

"T-tapi… k-kau" kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga Hinata-chan." Kata Sang pangeran sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Na-namikaze Na-naruto? K-kau adalah pa-pangeran?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian memeluk Hinata lembut.

"Senang akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan jubah hitam merepotkan itu." Kata Naruto sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo Hinata.

"T-tapi" kata Hinata tak mengerti.

"Tenang saja, semua akan kujelaskan nanti." Kata Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hinata sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi permaisuriku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendongak menatap Hinata yang kebingungan.

"T-tapi Dobe-kun!" kata Hinata pelan.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur." Kata Naruto menatap Hinata lekat.

Hinata memandang mata biru itu selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kata Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

Dan seketika itu aula pesta dansa langsung dipenuhi oleh sorak sorai para bangsawan dan keluhan para gadis yang kecewa.

Naruto dan Hinata baru sadar bahwa mereka berada di tengah-tengah pesta dansa dan menjadi perhatian semua orang. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah semantara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kuperkenalkan dengan kedua orang tuaku!" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga.

"Seperti biasa kau memang selalu mencari perhatian, Dobe!" kata sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati pewaris Uchiha tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan gadis cantik berambut pink di sampingnya.

"Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, Teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe!" jawab Sang Uchiha dengan santai.

"T-teme-san?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Ketiga orang itu langsung menatap Hinata.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan. Perkenalkan, si Teme ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan gadis disampingnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah temanku sejak kecil." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Hinata-chan. Dua orang bodoh ini sering sekali membicarakanmu." Kata Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Teme tak akan bisa menyukai gadis lain selain kau." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aw… Teme!" teriak Naruto tak terima dan berusaha membalas Sasuke.

"Diam kalian berdua!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ittai.." keluh Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah 3 sahabat itu.

# # #

Tiga bulan setelah peristiwa pesta dansa, pernikahan pun dilangsungkan secara besar-besaran di depan istana. Naruto dan Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih terlihat serasi dan bahagia. Ikrar janji pernikahan pun mereka ucapkan sambil tersenyum dan saling pandang penuh cinta.

Saat Hinata melempar buket bunga, buket itu meluncur dengan tepat ke pangkuan Sakura. Membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memalingkan muka dengan wajah merona.

Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

#FIN#

.

saya tahu. saya tahu. fic ini sangat gaje, membosankan, pasaran, alur kecepetan, apa lagi? *mikir*

yeah tapi saya harap ada yang menyukainya... *smile*

saya berencana buat lagi dari pov Naruto. tapi kalau ada yang suka...

yah... walaupun jelek, adakah yang bersedia review *puppy eyes*

yosh...

REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
